Kurama y Botan refugiados en una cueva
by Botan-chan Guia Espiritual
Summary: Aparece una nueva estudiante en el insti de Kurama.. se trata de Botan... a kien enviaron para que pueda relacionarse con los humanos y que aprenda cosas... Kurama y Botan iran a un viaje donde se perderan.¿Podran encontrar a sus compañeros de clase?
1. Botan va al instituto

Estamos a principio de invierno, Los estudiantes de 1º C (compañeros de Kurama) planeaban hacer una excursión a una montaña para descansar de los exámenes y tomarse un respiro…

Estudiante- Para hacer esa excursión necesitamos el permiso del director… -Todos afirman con la cabeza mientras que Kurama (Shuichi) lee un libro de la biblioteca asta que el profesor llegue a la clase-

-El profesor abre la puerta y todos los alumnos se asientan en sus asientos, sacan los libros de clase y se ponen a hacer los deberes que el profesor les dicen-

-Aparece el director con una alumna nueva en el pasillo y llama al profesor para que salga. Sale encerrando la puerta y los alumnos empezaban hablar bajo para que no se de cuenta el profesor asta que abre la puerta para entrar-

Acaba de llegar una alumna nueva a nuestra clase… Pasa, pasa… Note quedes hay fuera –dijo el profesor-

-Cuando ella entro el director se marchó a la sala de profesores a arreglar unos papeles-

-La muchacha de cabellos azules y ojos rosados se sentía muy nerviosa al ver que todos la miraban-

Preséntate tu misma jovencita –Dijo el profesor sonriendo-

M… me llamo… Botan… encantada – se presenta muy nerviosa que hasta le temblaban las manos mientras que el profesor cojió una hoja de la lista de alumnos-

Asiéntate al lado de Minamino –señalando a Kurama que estaba al fondo- Qui… quien es Minamino? –preguntó confusa sin saber que era Kurama-

Es aquel chico pelirrojo que esta al lado de la ventana- Respondió el profesor-

a vale… - Se dirigió hacia aya alentándose en su pupitre y mira a su compañero-

¿Ku… Kurama? – Dijo Botan susurrándolo sin que el profesor se diera cuenta-

Botan… ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – susurrándola flojo pero el profesor los mira de reojo-

Chicos… En silencio por favor… - Regañándoles por hablar en clase- Minamino… Comparte tu libro con tu compañera y haced la tarea… Y Botan… si necesitas alguna ayuda sobre la tarea puedes preguntárselo a tu compañero –Dijo el profesor mirando a Botan y Kurama-

Entendido profesor… - sonríe y se pone a hacer los deberes, mientras qué el profesor va corrigiendo los exámenes de su próxima clase asta que toca el timbre del recreo-

Kurama y Botan sale de la clase tras haber recogido los libros y las carteras dirigiéndose a la azotea a desayunar-

Botan… Por qué estas aki? -Preguntó Kurama a la de los cabellos azules-

Pues… El Sñ me envió para que aprenda cosas sobre los humanos… Ya que los del mas allá no tienen acceso a la Tierra… El Sñ me envía para averiguar más cosas sobre este mundo… Por que a Yuki le ha encargado que vigile el mundo de la Magia – Dijo Botan-

-Al terminar de comer tocó el timbre de la siguiente clase-

Bueno… ya es hora de ir a clase –Dijo Kurama-

Si… ¿Que nos toca ahora? – preguntó confundida-

Ahora nos toca Ciencias –Respondió Minamino-

Por cierto… Aki en el mundo de los humanos soy conocido como Shuichi Minamino… - Contestó Kurama-

¿Shuichi Minamino? –Respondió confusa-

Minamino la cojió de la muñeca y van corriendo asta la puerta de la clase-

E… Espera… -Dijo Botan dejándose llevar-

Lo siento… Pero íbamos a llegar tarde a clase…- La suelta y entran dentro de clase a asentándose en sus asientos-

Continuará…


	2. ¡La decisión está tomada!

**Perdonad por no haber actualizado estos días…**

**Es que estuve yendo a la casa de mi abuela…**

**Y aya no había Internet ni nada…**

**Por eso no podía actualizarlo…**

**Pero hoy mi padre me a dejado el Internet y ya ven… **

**Aki subiendo la siguiente…**

**No subiré muy a menudo con esto de que me voy casi siempre a casa de mis abuelos (y no llego a casa asta las 10 y pico con mi madre)**

**Gomen… **

**Cambiando de tema… **

**Espero que les hayan gustado el capitulo porque…**

**Aki os dejo con la continuación… **

-Entran a la clase de ciencias y se asientan en sus asientos-

-Las compañeras de clase van donde está Botan para conocerla-

Botan… ¿Dónde vives? –Preguntó una compañera-

Pues… -Respondió la peli-azul siendo interrumpida por otra compañera-¿Tienes novio? –Preguntó-

Botan se sentía presionada con las preguntas directas que se quedó la sala en silencio-

Mirando alrededor viendo a todos los alumnos pendientes de sus conversaciones con ella, lo que hizo que se sintiera incomoda sobre el tema-

Pu… Pues… -siendo interrumpida al entrar la profesora que las demás se asentaron en sus pupitres-

-Botan suspira de alivio al ver a la profesora- Uff… menos mal… - Dijo ablando así misma en susurro-

Muy bien… Saquen los cuadernos y haced los deberes de la pagina 32… -Saca la lista de alumnos y mira a la peli-azul –

-Mira de reojo la lista buscando su nombre y la vuelve a mirar- Tú… Eres Botan…¿ la chica nueva, verdad? – Preguntó con una risa dulce-

- La muchacha la mira y afirmó con la cabeza ya que se sentía un poco extrañada al principio- S… Si… - Sintiéndose un poco mejor-

Bienvenida a la clase – Diciéndolo mientras le pone una mano en el hombro- Espero que sea de tu agrado – Dijo la profesora sonriendo y quitando la mano del hombro para dirigirse a su asiento a preparar el examen de otra clase-

Parece una mujer muy simpática… - Susurro Botan a Kurama sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

Si… Si que lo es… - Dijo el peli-rojo afirmando con una sonrisa agradable-

El muchacho la ayuda con la tarea ya que ella no sabe nada de Ciencias asta que tocó el timbre de salida-

Uff… -suspirando la muchacha profundamente aliviada-

Terminamos a tiempo los deberes… -dijo Kurama mientras recogían sus cosas guardándolas en sus carteras-

Si… gracias por ayudarme con los deberes… - Dijo sonriendo contenta y avergonzada de no saber nada de Ciencias-

No te preocupes… ya verás como te iras acostumbrando a ellas – Dijo mientras salían del instituto-

-Al salir afuera vieron a los compañeros ablando con el Director sobre la excursión (Ir a pasar 1 semana en el monte Fuji para descansar sobre los exámenes y tareas) lo cuál el Director finalmente les dieron permiso para que se tomen 1 semana de descanso para no agobiarles con las clases-

De acuerdo… pero solo 1 semana de diversión ¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa dulce-

¡Que bien! – Respondieron todos contentos y saltando de alegría-

-Kurama y Botan se dirigieron a ellos sin saber nada-

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la peli-azul confusa-

Pues… Que nos vamos toda la clase a pasar la noche en un monte a descansar por 1 semana de instituto - Dijo una compañera cogiendo las manos de Botan y saltando de emoción-

Reservare un apartamento para que podáis descansar… Pero volveréis al mediodía ¿ Entendido chicos? –Dijo el director cerrando los ojos-

¡ Si! – Dijeron todos emocionados de alegría-

¿Para cuando queréis esa excursión? – Preguntó el director –

¡Para mañana! – Contestaron con impaciencia los alumnos-

Esta bien… Preparaos lo necesario para salir mañana – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su coche negro-

¿A qué monte iremos? – Preguntó Kurama mirando a sus compañeros-

Pues… A la que esta en las afueras de esta ciudad –Respondió un alumno –

Mañana traeros ropa, toalla, unos ski y algo de almuerzo para el camino de ida y vuelta – Dijo una alumna-

¡Si! – Todos los alumnos levantan la mano haciendo un puño-

-Todos se van a sus casas separándose cada uno por su lado-

-Botan se va con Kurama-

-Continuará-

**Arigato por las review **

**Por cierto…**

**Estoy pensando en la continuación de la historia…**

**Me e quedado un poco bloqueada…**

**A ver si se me ocurre algo y lo subiré nada más acabarla…**

**Botan-chan**


	3. hacia el apartamento de Botan

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí les dejo la continuación del capi…**

**Hoy me animaré a subir 3 capis seguidos…**

**Ya que son cortos…**

**Haré un esfuercito y los subo de golpe ¿os parece bien?**

**Si hay algún tipo de falta… Gomen… ¿si?**

**Bueno…**

**Aquí os dejo el tercer capi…**

-Empezaba a refrescar, una brisa de invierno pasaba fuerte, haciendo que Botan temblara de frío encogiéndose de brazos-

Que… que frío… - Dijo la peli-azul así misma encogiéndose-

-Kurama observó que Botan temblaba de frío, se quitó su chaqueta ofreciéndoselo a ella-

Toma… póntelo – Dijo el peli-rojo dándole la chaqueta-

¿Que? Pero… ¿y tu? – Preguntó la chica-

No te preocupes… - Dijo Kurama poniéndole la chaqueta en sus hombros-

- Botan coge los extremos de la chaqueta cerca de donde están los botones encerrando su cuerpo en la chaqueta de mientras caminaban-

- El cielo se ponía más oscuro dejando las calles a oscuras, con las farolas encendidas y el cielo estrellado-

-Botan miró el cielo estrellado haciendo que se sorprenda con ojos brillantes-

Qué bonito… - Respira profundamente y sonríe mirando las estrellas-

¿Donde te vas a quedar? – Preguntó Kurama-

Pues… la verdad… esque no lo sé… El Sñ me dio esta dirección de un apartamento – Sacó una hoja pequeña con una dirección de la casa enseñándoselo a Kurama-

Haber… -cojió la hoja para verlo- Es el numero 502, a dos calles más abajo –respondió el peli-rojo-

¿ Si? – Preguntó mientras guardaba la hoja en la cartera-

Si te parece bien… te acompaño a la casa, ya que es muy tarde para que una chica valla sola por las calles – Dijo Kurama-

Está bien… -Dijo Botan sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia la casa-

-En la puerta estaban todos esperándola-

Hay viene con Kurama – Dijo Kuwabara señalándolos-

Ya estamos todos – Dijo Koenma-

Kurama y Botan vieron a sus amigos fuera y fueron donde ellos estaban-

Ya era hora que aparecieras –Dijo Yusuke a Botan enojado de tanto esperar-

Lo siento… - Dijo Botan apareciendo unas gotas en la frente-

No pasa nada – Dijo Keiko tranquilizando a Botan-

Hemos traído algunas cosas para celebrar la bienvenida de Botan -Dijo Yukina enseñando unas bolsas-

Qué idea tan fantástica… Déjame que yo lleve las bolsas mi queridísima Yukina, tus dulces manitas no deben sufrir con el peso de estas pesadísimas bolsas – Dijo Kuwabara sujetando las manos de Yukina sonrojado y teniendo colgando en sus brazos las bolsas-

Va… vale… "Aun_ que… no sé muy bien que quiere decir…"_ – Dijo Yukina sonriéndole-

Mí querida Yukina… Ni el sol, ni la lluvia, ni el viento… podrán separarme de tu lado… por que el hilo rojo del destino nos unió… y tu sonrisa hace que mi corazón valla a mil por hora – Dijo Kuwabara sonrojado y con los ojos de corazones-

Deja de agobiarla tanto – Dijo Shizuru golpeándolo en la cabeza haciéndole un pequeño chichón y haciendo que suerte las manos de Yukina cayendo al suelo del golpe mientras se enciende el cigarro-

Hn… mira que eres idiota – Dijo Hiei mirando de reojo a Kuwabara-

-Tras el peli-naranja oír eso, se levantó de repente furioso-

A que no te atreves a repetirlo – Dijo Kuwabara molesto-

Idiota – Repitió Hiei-

Maldito enano… - Empezando a pelearse con el-

- Yusuke coge a Kuwabara y Koenma a Hiei-

Ya basta… no peleen… - Dijo Yukina con unas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas convirtiéndose en perlas-

- Los chicos la ven llorar que deciden dejar la pelea para no hacerla sufrir-

Lo siento… - Dijo Kuwabara a Yukina para que se tranquilice-

- Hiei la observa preocupado bajando la mirada-

Toma… Es la llave de tu apartamento – Dijo Koenma dándole las llaves a Botan-

- Botan abre la puerta-

¿Queréis entrar? –Dijo la peli-azul sonriendo dulcemente-

Para eso hemos venido – Dijo Yusuke entrando en la casa y los compañeros detrás-

- Botan cerró la puerta al entrar-

- Todos fueron al salón y tomaron asiento-

-Las chicas fueron a la cocina a preparar unos refrescos y bolas de arroz-

-Genkai y los chicos hablan de la misión-

Continuará…

¿Qué os ha parecido?

En el próximo fic… conoceremos a un misterioso demonio…

¿Qué es lo que pretende?

¿Qué planes malvados tiene nuestro misterioso enemigo?

Lo descubriremos muy pronto…

Seguid con nosotros…

No os lo perdáis…

XD

Esto a sonado como a la serie de Pokémon…

De tanto escuchar al narrador…

Pues me ha contagiado el drama XD

Bueno… les dejo…

Tengo que hacer el siguiente capi…

En el capi 6… ya serán mas largos ¿si?

Espero que no os importe esperar…

El capi 6… veremos como nuestros protagonistas van de excursión y ocurrirá barias cosas…

Espero que lleguen a ser de vuestro agrado…

Dejen review ¿si?

Puede ser de critica (Me será de mucha ayuda)

O de lo que quieran…

Todos vuestros review serán las inspiraciones que me ayudarán a seguir…

Os devolveré los review ¿vale?

No os entretengo más…

¡Besitos a todos!^^

Botan-chan


	4. Un misterioso enemigo

**Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? **

**Aquí como os prometí…**

**Está la a continuación de la anterior…**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Supongo que os estaréis preguntando…**

**¿ Por qué las preguntas en el fic anterior?**

**Pues ya lo veréis…**

**Os sentís intrigado de ¿que nuevo enemigo nos enfrentaremos más adelante?**

**Que… ¿Cuándo comienza el fic?**

**Pues… ya mismo…**

En el mundo de la magia hay un demonio que roba la energía espiritual… según nos han informado… ese demonio intenta romper la valla que separa el mundo de la magia al de los humanos… - Dijo Koenma preocupado y con una gota en la cabeza-

¿Se sabe quién podría ser? – Dijo Genkai temiéndose lo peor-

Pues… su paradero es desconocido… y no sabemos nada de ese demonio… lo único que sabemos es que… roba la energía espiritual haciendo que su rostro sea deseado por todas las chicas… incluso su energía espiritual aumenta y puede poseer a cualquiera que lo bese… al besarlo… directamente… acaba por ser su esclavo… también el demonio podrá adaptar su forma humana cambiando de apariencia… podría ser cualquier humano… puede incluso cambiar de aspecto para confundir a sus presas… cambiando a la apariencia de la persona a la que lleguen a confiar… pasando por desapercibido… - Dijo Koenma muy serio-

Y encima tiene que ser un guaperas el tío… pero… - Coge las manos de Yukina- No dejaré que ese baboso te toque un pelo de tu dulce rostro… te estaré protegiendo, mi queridísima Yukina… - Dijo Kuwabara sonrojado y muy confiado de sí mismo-

- Las chicas llevan los platos con bolas de arroz y los zumos en las mesas de sus amigos y algo para ellas-

Hn!... el único baboso que hay aquí eres tu, idiota – Dijo Hiei apoyado a la pared con las manos cruzadas y mirándole con frialdad-

¿Qué has dicho enano? – Dijo Kuwabara desafiándolo con la mirada-

Lo que has oído, idiota – Dijo Hiei aceptando el desafío con frialdad que la sala se quedó callada –

Eh! ¡Ya basta! No estamos ahora para tonterías – Dijo Yusuke molesto-

Yusuke tiene razón… dejad ya de haced tonterías en un momento tan critico como este – Dijo Koenma seriamente-

-Los dos se callaron y siguieron ablando de la misión-

Pero… - Dijo Koenma preocupado-

-Todos los demás se quedaron serios mirando fijamente a Koenma-

Ahí algo más ¿verdad? - Dijo Kurama cogía su baso y bebía-

Si… - Dijo Koenma-

No creo que sea para importante –Dijo Kuwabara intentando animar el ambiente-

Te equivocas… - Dijo Yusuke seriamente-

-Kuwabara se calló preocupado-

Al cambiar de aspecto puede cambiar su poder espiritual a la forma que él desee… y si cambia a la apariencia humana normal y corriente… puede hacer que no se pueda detectarse energía espiritual para confundir a todos haciéndose pasar por alguien sin ser descubierto-

Y… ¿Qué es lo que quiere buscar a nuestro mundo? – Dijo Shizuru fumándose un cigarro –

-Todos quedaron callados-

Aún no sabemos que o a quién busca… pero… creemos que es para controlar a los humanos para sus propios bienes… - Dijo Koenma –

¿Cuándo iremos a por ese demonio? – Preguntó yusuke –

Lo dejaremos para mañana… ahora hay que descansar y reunir fuerzas… - Dijo Koenma-

Esto… Kurama y yo tenemos una excursión mañana… - Dijo Botan con la cabeza baja –

Pues canceladlo – Dijo Koenma –

No podemos… el director nos dijo que es obligatorio… tenemos que estar fuera durante una semana… - Dijo Kurama –

Pues… es un problema… - Dijo Koenma –

Lo sentimos – Dijeron Kurama y Botan disculpándose –

No os preocupéis… nosotros nos aremos cargo de esta misión – Dijo Yusuke –

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado…

Al final decidí que aún no pondría el nombre del demonio…

Gomen…

Espero que no se enfaden ¿si?

Intentaré hacer el capi 5…

Mi padre me dijo que no tarde en acostarme…

A sin que no se si me dará tiempo en subir el fic…

Y ya no podré subir más asta que no me aclare las ideas…

Gomen… por dejarles a medias…

Pero mi cabeza no da para bastos…

No se si me comprenden… xD

Les dejo…

Intentaré en acabarlo a tiempo

Besos a todos los que los andan leyendo ^^

De lunes a viernes no podré estar por los fics ni nada…

Por que ando en casa de mi abuela y no me recojo hasta las 10 de la noche…

Y mi padre se niega a darme el Internet a esa hora…

A sin que…

Me marcho a hacerlo… antes de que me lo diga de quitar…

Dejen review ¿si?

Los iré leyendo cuando pueda…

Botan-chan


	5. Botan vaila por primera vez ¡con Kurama!

- Yusuke coge de su bolsillo una cinta de cassette –

Has traído asta ¿música? – Preguntó Koenma –

¡ Pues claro! ¿Que sería una fiesta sin música? – Dijo Urameshi –

-Yusuke mete la cinta en el cassette –

Tienes toda la razón Urameshi… - Dijo el peli-naranja dándole golpecitos en la espalda que Yusuke no conseguía pulsar el play –

Para Kuwabara! Deja de molestarme de una vez, ¿quieres? - Dijo Yusuke muy enojado con Kuwabara-

Aguafiestas… - Dijo Kuwabara murmurando-

-Yusuke por fin pulsa el "play" y se escucha la canción, mientras que Kuwabara baila con Yukina, Yusuke con Keiko-

- Genkai, Shizuru, Botan, Koenma y Kurama se quedaron sentados en sus asientos viendo como bailan los demás-

-Hiei se queda levantado con los brazos cruzados apoyado en una columna observando a Yukina sonriendo de felicidad –

("La canción cantaba el opening de la serie") (Como no es la letra… pues no lo puedo subir… gomen…)

¿ Por qué no te diviertes con los demás Botan? – Preguntó Shizuru poniéndose a su lado-

Pues… esque… nunca e bailado y… - Dijo Botan cogiendo su baso y se queda mirándolo sonrojada. Dá un trago y lo buelve a dejar en la mesa-

Pues… inténtalo – Dijo Shizuru fumándose un cigarro-

¿Qué? –Dijo Botan de repente insegura –

Si no lo intentas… además es divertido – Dijo Shizuru sonriendo-

¿Divertido? – Repitió Botan sin saber a qué se refería su amiga-

¡Claro! Mira – Dijo Shizuru señalando como disfrutaban Keiko y Yukina –

Tienes razón… están disfrutando del baile… - Dijo Botan sonriendo dulcemente-

¿ Por qué no pruebas? – Dijo Shizuru alzando una sonrisa –

No sé yo… - Dijo Botan cogiendo el refresco, bebe y lo deja en la mesa –

Intenta probarlo a ver… ¿si? – Dijo Shizuru-

Pero… - Dijo Botan algo asustada –

Ya verás como todo va a salir bien… ¡ Kurama! ¡Ven un momento! – Dijo Shizuru a la peli-azul y llamó al peli-rojo-

¡Voy! – Dijo Kurama y camina donde están las chicas –

¿Querías algo? – Preguntó el peli-rojo a la chica que estaba fumando –

Pues si… - Señala a su amiga peli-azul- ¿la podrías sacar a bailar? Así se entretiene un rato ¿ te parece bien? – Dijo Shizuru a su amiga algo pálida por lo que a dicho –

Pero… ¿ Por qué no sales tú? – Preguntó Botan-

Lo aré dentro de un poco… -Dijo Shizuru guiñando un ojo a la peli-azul para que lo intente con su amigo-

Qué remedio… - Dijo Botan suspirando profundamente-

-Shizuru le cuenta lo sucedido al peli-rojo –

¿Probamos? – Preguntó Kurama con una sonrisa dulce y calida ofreciendo su mano a la peli-azul –

Mm… - se lo piensa un segundo - está bien… - Dijo Botan aceptando su mano poniendo encima la suya para levantarse e ir donde están sus amigas bailando –

¿Preparada? – Preguntó Kurama poniéndose en frente de ella –

S-si… - Dijo Botan tartamudeando nerviosa quedándose bloqueada sin saber qué hacer-

- La peli-azul mira a sus amigas que bailan con sus chicos poniendo las manos por los hombros-

- Pone las manos en los hombros calidamente- ¿Así está bien? – Dijo Botan al peli-rojo-

Si – Dijo Kurama mientras la cogía de la cintura mandando una dulce sonrisa que la peli-azul se sonroja y antes que el chico la mirara, ella apartaba la mirada a otro lado –

- Bailando sin decir nada -

Esto… - Dijo Botan rompiendo el silencio –

-El peli-rojo la mira y ella se sonroja al ver los ojos verdes calidos que se le latía el corazón muy rápido-

- Me preguntaba… si te parecería bien que te haga el almuerzo para la excursión – Dijo Botan –

- El chico de ojos verdes se queda mirándola en silencio –

Es para agradecerte lo de esta mañana (en clase) -Dijo la peli-azul nerviosa y imaginándose la respuesta (no) que decide no preguntarle nada más para no agobiarlo-

Me parece bien… ¿en qué has pensado? – Dijo Kurama alzando una sonrisa dulce que esa sonrisa se convierte en sueño de cualquier chica-

¿Que? – Dijo Botan sorprendida-

El almuerzo… que ¿qué has pensado hacer…? – Dijo el peli-rojo a la muchacha de cabellos azules sobre la respuesta-

Ah! Pues… había pensado en hacer bolas de arroz, pulpo y sándwich… ¿ te parece bien? O si quieres que te haga otra cosa… - Dijo Botan siendo interrumpida por su amigo –

¡No, no! Me parece bien lo que has dicho… (Aun que nunca ninguna chica se lo había dicho antes eso, que aceptó la propuesta de su amiga) – Al cabo de un rato, todos quedaron rendidos de tanto bailar que les dolían los pies y Genkai decide quitar la música –

Ya es suficiente… volved a vuestras casas y dormid que mañana os espera un día muy largo –Dijo Genkai levantándose del suelo-

Es verdad… y tienen que descansar ellos (la peli-azul y el peli-rojo) para no llegar tarde a su excursión – Dijo Shizuru mirándolos con una sonrisa-

-Todos ayudaron a Botan a recoger las cosas de la sala –

Bueno… nosotros ya nos vamos marchándonos… que descanses bien – Dijo Keiko llevándose a su amigo Urameshi con ella y los demás saliendo detrás de ellos-

- El peli-rojo al ser el ultimo en salir… cerro la puerta dejándose en el salón su chaqueta alejándose de la casa -

Botan al ver la chaqueta en el salón, lo cogió y decidió ir a devolvérsela antes de que fuera tarde-

Kurama! – Gritó la peli-azul a lo lejos-

El peli-rojo al escuchar que alguien le llamaba, decidió ir a ver quien era-

Botan… ¿que haces aquí? – Dijo Kurama a la chica que cogía aire al más no poder-

La chaqueta… - coge aire para poder hablarle- te dejaste la chaqueta en el salón y vine a devolvértela… - Dijo la peli-azul-


End file.
